


Tour

by alfiezedd



Category: Girls Aloud
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfiezedd/pseuds/alfiezedd
Summary: Behind the scenes on the last night of the 2013 reunion tour..
Relationships: Cheryl Cole/Nadine Coyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Tour

Obviously a work of fiction, love this pairing together and couldn't resist writing a little one shot.. 

*****

".. Girls have decided they want this to be the last performance. They want the band to split, there's a tweet ready to go." 

The words were left hanging in the air, Nadine opened and closed her mouth trying to formulate some kind of response but as the seconds passed she could feel the anger bubbling up inside. 

Before she could help herself, Nadine stood up from the seat at her dressing table and tied her silk dressing gown over to maintain her modesty. Flicking her hair angrily out of her face, the Irish women picked up her mobile phone before storming out of her dressing room on a mission. 

Nadine could hear the calls of her name from the management team no doubt trying to get her to calm down but she couldn't help herself. It was beyond a joke now, the rift that had only grown worse since they had come back together. 

Not even bothering to knock, Nadine tugged the dressing room door open. Three sets of eyes immediately turned towards her, the surprise at seeing her quickly turned to annoyance at being interrupted. It was clear to see on Nadine's face that she was far from happy about what was supposed to unfold, the laughter and chatter dying a death as the Irish women closed the door behind her to stand with crossed arms. 

Cheryl was stood in front of the large mirror, her eyes quickly moving away from Nadine to look at herself again. 

"We need to speak. Alone." Nadine pointed her finger at Cheryl, not even bothering to look at Kimberley and Nicola who were sat on the couch already dressed in their red sequined dresses. 

"You should be dressed." Cheryl's eyes flicked over towards Nadine as she adjusted the front of her dress to sit properly. 

"I'll get dressed as soon as we are done speaking." Nadine was trying to quell the anger that was bubbling inside her veins, speaking through gritted teeth as her eyes locked onto Cheryl's. 

Nadine had always been portrayed as a diva but in reality the women rarely ever kicked up a fuss instead preferring to keep the peace however that couldn't be said for right now. The thinly veiled threat was clear, no speaking meant no appearance on stage from the dirty blonde haired women and right now the last thing they needed was anymore drama. 

Nadine's eyes never strayed, her eyes firmly staring at Cheryl who bit her lip before glancing over at Kimberley and Nicola who were watching every single moment of what was happening with great attention. 

"We'll be two minutes." Nadine let out a scoff but didn't say anything more as Kimberley and Nicola got up from their seats and moved to walk past her but not before glaring at her. 

The sound of the door shutting over left a silence behind, neither women saying anything as Cheryl turned around to finally face Nadine. 

Cheryl could see the women had clearly left her dressing room in a rush, bare feet and a silk robe that perfectly showed off the women's never ending legs. Lifting her eyes the length of Nadine's body, Cheryl had to hide the blush on her face when her eyes rose to meet Nadine's piercing gaze, the Irish women barely hiding the smirk at Cheryl's eyes checking out her body. 

"Go on then." Cheryl cleared her throat as her heels clicked on the flooring when she moved to stand in front of Nadine. 

"Why on earth would any of you want the band to split up? We've only just got back together!" Nadine couldn't hold the anger in any more, her hands wildly gesturing while Cheryl stood with a completely blank expression on her face which only further frustrated Nadine. 

"It was only ever supposed to be a reunion tour for the fans, everyone can get back to their own solo projects. It's the best for everyone, you're the only one with the problem." Cheryl shrugged her shoulders, trying to act indifferent when inside she was struggling to keep her eyes from roaming over Nadine's body again. 

"I'm the only one with the problem? Well that's no surprise when Kimberley and Nicola kiss the bloody ground you walk on as if you're God! You say jump and they say how high? This is a joke. You know what, fine. We'll split up but I don't want to see or hear from you ever again." Nadine turned to walk away but the strong grip of Cheryl's hand on her forearm stopped her. 

"Why do you have to be like this? Why can't we be friends?" Nadine could see Cheryl was trying to keep her face indifferent but there was an underlying sense of almost desperation in the women's voice. 

Nadine watched as Cheryl glanced down at her hand rested on the dirty blondes arm, quickly pulling it back as though she had been burned. It had always been the case, the Geordie women loved any form of affection, a touch of the arm here and pat of the bum there and yet when it came to Nadine she avoided any tactile touches like the plague. 

"It's not me that had the problem Cheryl, I've always been willing to be friends. It's you that pushes me away, not the other way around." Nadine pointed out taking a step closer leaving hardly any space between them. The two of them were at equal height for once, Cheryl being in high heels helping to even it out. The darker haired women's eyes darted up from staring down at her hands to settle on Nadine's face, taking in every single little detail.

The two of them had skirted around one another, it was easier that way rather than opening up a can of worms that could never be closed again. Nadine could still remember the drunken admission of love being mumbled into her chest all those years ago. The confrontation the next day was the beginning of years of tension and denial on Cheryl's part and frustration on Nadine's. 

Cheryl's eyes flickered down to Nadine mouth, watching as the Irish women's tongue peeked out to quickly brush over her dry lips. Nadine could see the woman was having an internal battle, moving closer she reached out to push a stray piece of hair behind Cheryl's ear. Cheryl's eyes gently fluttered at the gentle touch of Nadine's hand brushing against her cheek.

"You know exactly what the problem is. " Whispering softly to the Irish women, the emotions running through her veins had Cheryl's words catching in her throat. 

The two women stood, looking at one another as though goading the other to make the first move. It was always the same, so close and yet not close enough. 

A knock on the door broke the moment, Cheryl's eyes looking over Nadine shoulder towards the door. 

"Get a move on! We're meant to be on the stage!" Kimberley shouted through the door, no doubt herself and Nicola had been standing right outside the whole time ready to jump in at Cheryl's defense if Nadine raised her voice. 

Hearing the sound of heels clicking away from the door Nadine leant forward, her hand reaching up to gently stroke her thumb across Cheryl's cheek. 

"The problem is that you're a coward." The second the words left Nadine's mouth, Cheryl's face scrunched up in anger. 

Batting Nadine's hand away from her face, Cheryl shoved her away from her as the Irish women let out a humourless chuckle. 

"Fuck you Nadine." The words were spat out of Cheryl's mouth, watching as Nadine adjusted the tie on her robe that threatened to come undone. 

"You wish." Nadine retorted, looking as Cheryl's face flushed at the insinuation. It was one thing that Nadine seemed to be the best at, managing to rile Cheryl up in the smallest of ways and today was no different. 

It was the final straw. Before Nadine knew it, she was being pushed up against the dressing room door. The moan of pain at the back of her head bouncing against the door quickly changed to a moan of pleasure as Cheryl's lips roughly pressed against her own.

Nadine couldn't remember ever being kissed so passionately, years of built up tension finally being let out as the two women's lips moved together in sync. Cheryl's hands danced along Nadine's sides before they settled in her hair, tugging the Irish women impossibly closer towards her. 

Nadine's hand gently cupped Cheryl's jaw, a stark contrast to the rough movements of their lips. Neither women could be sure who was letting out each moan or groan at the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other. 

Cheryl's lips moved, smearing the lip gloss that had been expertly applied not even 20 minutes ago across Nadine's neck as she licked and sucked at the dirty blondes pulse feeling it vibrating against her lips. 

"Jesus Christ." Nadine moaned, her eyes tightly squeezed together as her hips bucked forward at the sensation of Cheryl's plump lips against her skin. 

"Nope, just Cheryl." Cheryl chuckled against Nadine's neck, the younger women rolling her eyes in response to the Geordie women's attempts at humour. Cheryl's hand crept down the front of Nadine's robe, slowly untying the tie at the front before letting her hand splay across the bare skin of the Irish women's stomach feeling the muscles twitching underneath. 

Nadine was shoved forward as the door behind her was pushed forward, neither women having heard the high heels approaching the dressing room. 

Quickly wiping the smeared lip gloss with the backs of their hands the two women sprung apart from one another, watching as Sarah stuck her head around the door before entering the room. 

"Hillary is seconds away from killing you both, stop arguing and.." The words died off as Sarah's eyes dropped down to take in Nadine's appearance, the hastily tied robe that was only just covering her half naked body and the rumpled hair had her eyes nearly bulging out of her skull. 

"It's not what it looks like." Cheryl blurted out, Nadine couldn't help but roll her eyes as she furiously tied her robe tighter around herself. 

Nadine didn't know why she thought this time was different, maybe because it was the first time either of them had given in and finally kissed but for Cheryl it clearly didn't make a difference. Instead the women was brushing aside her own feelings along with Nadine's in the process without a second thought. 

Sarah watched as Nadine looked up, trying to stop herself from crying. Cheryl was fidgeting with her hands trying to look anywhere but at Nadine or Sarah. The awkward silence that descended upon the room was unbearable. Nadine swallowed passed the lump in her throat and pulled her shoulders back before brushing under her eyes for stray tears. 

"I'm going to get changed." Nadine's voice was void of any emotion, completely monotone as she moved to stride out of the room. 

"Nadine." The weak protest that came from Cheryl had the Irish women turning around to face the older women, the hurt and embarrassment at Cheryl's dismissal was clear to see in Nadine's eyes. 

"Just like I said. Coward, always have been and always will be." Cheryl looked over to Sarah who was looking at her with sympathy, Nadine didn't waste any time in turning her back and storming out of the room. 

"Why do you always have to hurt each other like that?" Sarah questioned, slowly approaching Cheryl who looked only seconds away from crying. 

"It's easier than loving each other." Cheryl admitted, letting the blonde haired women's arms engulf her in a much needed hug. 

It was all such a mess. The fact of the matter was that she couldn't bear to be anywhere near Nadine, the second she was in the younger women's presence she was a goner. The love and adoration that she constantly crammed down was always simmering, ready to overflow. It was easier as she had said to pretend as though she hated the Irish women, constantly distancing herself at every opportunity to save herself from the anguish. 

Times like right now, Cheryl felt as though throwing every bit of caution out the window. The chance to chase after Nadine was still there and yet she couldn't. 

Even if they were both trapped with boyfriends that didn't mean anything, pining for one another day after day. It was better off for them both not to be the talk of every magazine and newspaper across the country. It was self preservation, even if it was selfish on Cheryl's part. 

She just couldn't do it to her family or the other girls. She couldn't do it to Nadine. She would love the women from a distance, even if it did mean breaking both their hearts in the process.


End file.
